


Day 343 - Always expect the unexpected

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [343]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Study, Epic Friendship, Humor, M/M, Sadness, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>That idiot never listened to him.</i>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 343 - Always expect the unexpected

That idiot never listened to him.

“That idiot never listens to me. Goddammit!”

Lestrade scowled and stared after Sherlock, who strode away with his coat twirling around his ankles and John in his wake.

“That is not true.”

He turned around and raised an inquiring eyebrow at Sally.

“Next to John Watson you are probably the only one who has any influence on him.”

“Me? Are you kidding?”

“He values you and your opinion. As much as it is possible for him to value anything one of us lesser beings has to say. He knows he is difficult but he also knows that you can handle him. He respects you for that.”

“Since when are you an expert on Sherlock Holmes?”

“I never liked him, but there was a time when I didn’t hate him,” she said with a shrug and walked away. Greg wondered if she was becoming tired of hating Sherlock or if she missed the old times.

Then he thought about what she had said. Maybe she was right, maybe Sherlock did listen to him now and then. Maybe he even liked him.

He suddenly felt an unusual fondness towards the man and decided to cut him some slack and stop calling him an idiot.

Well, at least until the next time he drove him round the bend.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt -courtesy of Verity Burns- was 'influence'.
> 
> Aren't you all lovely! So many nice comments. <3  
> I missed you too! :)


End file.
